A vehicle may traverse a portion of a vehicle transportation network based, at least in part, on vehicle transportation network information representing the vehicle transportation network. However, the vehicle transportation network information may be missing, incomplete, or inaccurate. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for projected vehicle transportation network information notification may be advantageous.